your_guide_to_pokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pidge
Pidge is one of the first Pokemon caught by Gabe. History Gabe first caught Pidge after she left Pallet Town. Pidge was confirmed female because she looked more feminine than most Pidgey. In With A Little Help From A Friend, she and the rest of Gabe's Pokemon were captured by Team Rocket, but were rescued by Pik who sent Team Rocket blasting off. In Pik In Love, she was used to battle Team Rocket. In, I Challenge You, Team Rocket attempted to steal her and all of Brock and Gabe's Pokemon, but they were saved by their trainers. In Mermaids & Cerulean City, Pidge was sent to look for Misty's lost Seel ending up being captured by Team Rocket along with Misty's Seel, a little girl's Weedle, and little boy's Eevee for Team Rocket to take to the boss for some money. But the Pokemon were rescued by Gabe. In The Eevee Forest, she was sent to battle Team Rocket to rescue the Eevee. In Gabe's Brand New Pokemon, Eevee, she was seen being introduced to Eve, Gabe's new Eevee who had just joined the team. In The Showoff Lapras, Pidge was one of the Pokemon Lapra pulled pranks on before being captured by Gabe. In An Electryfying Gym Battle, she was sent out to look for LT Surge's Raichu who was captured by Team Rocket. In Gabe's Gym Battle with Koga, Pidge was sent out to battle Team Rocket and Koga earning Gabe a gym badge. In Squritle the Troublemaker, Pidge and the rest of Gabe's Pokemon were captured by Team Rocket, but were rescued by Squirtle who Gabe later caught. In The Pyschic Trainer, Pidge was sent out to battle Sabrina, but was defeated by her Abra. In Showdown In Celadon, Pidge helped Gabe catch a Bulbasaur and helped Gabe win a gym battle. In Blaine, The Cinnabar Gym Leader, Pidge helped Gabe win the battle against Blaine. In Giovanni, The Mysterious Gym Leader, Giovanni offered to battle Gabe, but if she lost, she had to give her Pokemon to him in return including Pidge. After Gabe won the battle, Giovanni tricked her into giving him her Pokemon and attempted to escape with them, but his plans were foiled. Defeated, Giovanni revealed his plan to use Gabe's Pokemon for experiments, but Gabe yelled at him and set off for the Indigo League. Unseen, Giovanni told Jessie & James to keep following Gabe and to capture each of her Pokemon so he could use them on his evil team and Jessie & James set off on their mission. In The Indigo League episodes, Pidge helped Gabe win the Indigo League. When Gabe set off to Johto, she left Pidge, Ratta, and Catty at Professor Oak's Lab and Pidge still remains there today. It is unknown if Gabe will call her back to her team. Personality Pidge like the rest of Gabe's Pokemon is loyal to her trainer and cares for her deeply. = Category:Female Pokemon Category:Gabe's Pokemon Category:Animals